


Erik Loves Charles' Pudge

by Pineapple_Strawberries_15



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Body Appreciation, Chubby Charles, Food Appreciation, Insecurities, M/M, mentioned of holocaust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineapple_Strawberries_15/pseuds/Pineapple_Strawberries_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says, Erik loves Charles' pudge! As someone who had to see and experience starvation, he has a high appreciation for food- and loves seeing his lover plump with life that food can offer.</p><p>-This was an old fic I did on my Shmexypinkellos livejournal account for almostabaculus. If anyone knows of any other work I did on there that you'd like to see posted on here, please let me know. :) -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erik Loves Charles' Pudge

**Author's Note:**

> Erik never became a terrorist after Cuba, instead went to teach at the mansion and teach others to appreciate their mutations, etc. and train them to use them appropriately, though he still doesn't like humans that much. - Charles isn't paralyzed from the bullet, but probably experiences back pain and weakness in the legs from time to time. - Azazel, Emma, Janos, and Angel are living at the mansion.

**Part 1**

-

The body image in the mansion is abysmal, in Erik's mind. They worry far too much about what they look like, instead of what they can do and what is healthy and comfortable. He had seen the rotting corpses during the Holocaust, emaciated with bellies bulged- starved souls who would have been happy, appreciative, being a bit fat. Erik stares one by one at the students, and Hank, Raven, and Charles, during dinner with an occasional frown.   
  
Raven eats a salad, unsuitable nourishment! "I want to lose five pounds," she had said defensively. "Nonsense, you look fine." he sometimes snaps, and pushes a plate her way, sometimes she takes it, blushing, because from Erik, that's a complement!   
  
The new students, and Alex and Sean, aren't so bad, but they are wolfing down their food, instead of savoring it. They take it for granted, the fact that the will be able to eat the next day.   
However, Sean seems to be relishing in the tastes, "oh gosh, the colors," he mumbles. "You are not wild animals, the food will be there still if you slow down!" Erik snaps at them.  
  
Hank, actually, eats very meticulously, separating all the food and eating it without really tasting it, focused on something else entirely. Food to him is nothing but something he must partake in daily to stay alive. He'd much rather be in the lab.   
Erik doesn't need to say anything, Alex takes the time to put food on Hanks plate, making the big footed mutant duck his head and eat better than he would on his own.   
  
Angel and Azazel seem to appreciate the food more, had obviously not always had good food at their disposal.   
  
Janos and Emma sip wine and eat their food in boredom, but Erik doesn't bother with them, since Emma already knows his thoughts on the matter and Janos is. . . well, Janos.   
  
Then there is Charles, that sweet fool, who concerns Erik the most. The man talks enthusiastically to him, like every meal, barely eating, drinking quite a bit though. Before Cuba, Charles was SOFT and so comfortable and healthy, but afterwards he was ill and wracked with pain and discomfort. It had taken a while, but Charles has gotten back up to a. . . decent weight, but Erik isn't yet satisfied, and won't be, until it is the SAME weight, or better.   
  
"Eat your food, Charles." Erik tells him, and right on Que, "Oh!" Charles says with a happy little look on him, before he proceeds to eat and talk to Erik between bites, not noticing when Erik places more on his plate, and doesn't stop eating or having discussions with Erik until his stomach is completely full and Erik gives him a shark like grin that makes him flush.

-

**Part 2**

-

It goes on like this every meal. Charles will talk and talk and TALK Erik's ear off, and gosh Erik loves him even so, and as the man talks, Erik makes sure he eats and eats and eats- until the man is full and pushes his plate away contently. A while of this going on and Erik, with happiness making his stomach queasy, notices Charles his heavier than he had been before Cuba.   
  
The mans face is rounder and flushed, his stomach is soft and can be seen under his cardigans, his hips flare out some, thighs a bit pudgy, and bum a bit bigger. He looks HEALTHY and happy and can still run around with Hank as though nothing is different. However, Charles starts to notice, and his own insecurities do get the better of him, brow furrowed one night as he stand in front of the mirror of their bedroom.   
  
Erik comes out of the shower, towel around his narrow waist, fingers running through messy wet hair, and water running down a lean muscular body; he stares at Charles incredulously. "What are you doing, Charles?" The professor is running his fingers against his stomach and pressing in, pale face going red, "nothing. . . it's just, I seem to have. . . filled out some." He admits, right off the bat, unable to be dishonest with Erik.  
  
Erik can't let bad body image ruin his Charles' health now, oh no, not aloud.  
  
"Yes, you have," says Erik, coming up to the other man and wrapping his arms around him from behind, "quite lovely. You look well Liebling." Now it's Charles' turn to give him an incredulous look, "I look well? I look fat." It's a bit snarky, but the metal bender still laughs, "no, not yet," he says, Charles flushes entirely, "NOT YET?! I'M GOING TO GET FATTER?!"   
  
"Oh, shush. If your metabolism makes you this way, even with running, let it. It means you're healthy. And anyway. . ." he rests a hand against the others soft hips, "I think it is beautiful." The telepath's lips go thin, and from his lovers surface thoughts, and the memories he had seen when they first met, he understands what he didn't before- and feels like a prat. "Bloody hell Erik, I'm sorry." He whispers, and doesn't need to explain, because Erik understands too, and presses his lips against Charles' soft hair, closing his eyes and memories surface.   
  
Bodies piled atop one another in holes and in chambers and in rooms, all bones, thin skin, and plump bellies with collapsed chest cavities and hollowed ridges. Not even enough for a small animal to eat.   
  
Erik remembers, being so hungry, the bowl of rotten bread and potato water not enough for one day, but he couldn't possibly get more- and wouldn't dare to steal from others Jews who needed the food more, only taking what he could from Shaw and the occasional bribed guard. No meat, no warmth, pained bones, and unhealed infectious lacerations. There were nights when the hunger could wrack your body to the point you vomited your stomach lining- children shouldn't have to develop ulcers and be losing their teeth and hair from undernourishment.

 

-

**Part 3**

-

Charles kisses every bit of Erik's body, loves every muscled bit of it, and accepts every scar. His lips are warm against the healed wounds, that he somehow thinks must have been terribly cold before Charles came into his life. He shows his lover, his friend, how beautiful he is every night and every day, and Erik does so back in return.   
  
Every soft bit of Charles is loved, every bit of Charles IS love. Charles embodies everything warm and soft and good about the world, despite the fact Erik knows his lover is not as innocent as he seems. Kurt Marko made sure of that, and so Erik appreciates his body even more- not without its own scars, but still so warm and lovely to see. Charles is GOOD and Erik is so thankful for that. He is solid and whole and beautiful, even pudgy.   
  
As they make love, they are both thankful for all that they have.   
\--   
The Xavier-Lensherr School For The Gifted recognizes all holidays, and during the Jewish holidays, the Holocaust is brought up, and everyone appreciates food a bit more- the more they know. They are all still atrocious at times, but other times, they remember what they have and just how lucky they are- even when they leave the school to start their own lives, to make the world better for all kinds, they realize just how lucky they are for food.

 

**THE END**


End file.
